


Selcouth

by paigegrimm



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Damon Salvatore Best Friend with OC, Damon Salvatore being Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hybrids, Jealous Alaric Saltzman, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Smut, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigegrimm/pseuds/paigegrimm
Summary: Diana Burkhardt, an ex FBI agents move back to Mystic Fall to heals her open wound and got herself into mess without looking for it. She discover there is dark secrets that was hidden deep into her family history.OrShe caught the eyes of a certain vampire hunter.[This take place in season 2 start somewhere episode 4-6. It not going to follow the plot fully when the MC have a plot.]
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, decided to make an Alaric Saltzman fanfic because there isn't lots fanfic for him. Hope everyone enjoy!  
> Edit: 1/25/21

It another day in Mystic Fall High school filled with hormonal teenagers clogging the hallway chatting to their friends. The bell of the first-class rung as students fly toward class. A redhead came running wearing a light blue dress that flows to her knees with a brown leather jacket and black ankle boots. She ran, gripping her tote toward her classroom. She woke up late due to unpacking boxes that she just moved over the weekend.

She sighs in relief as she made it to the door to her classroom she waited by the door before she could shut the door before the bell ring. She shut the door and approached the desk, which her teacher's laptop that the school provides for every teacher. Along with a stack of papers that she made over the weekend working in her classroom, Caroline Forbes helps her. The redhead places her black’ kate spade’ tote on her chair.

She turns to the board, writing her name sloppy as the students chatter away instead of being curious about their new biology/ forensics’ teacher. She turns to face them, putting her hands on both her hips.

She clears her throat loud enough for the class to hear her. They quiet down and turn back into their seat with attitude.

“Hello, I’m Ms. Burkhardt, your new biology and forensic teacher for elective if you have that on your schedule. All must be wondering why your old teacher; they have decided to have an early retirement.” She grabs to stack of paper off her desk, handing it to every front-row student to pass down her syllabus. “So, that being said, your old teacher left a folder of students that are troublemakers, but I’m putting this folder right here,” Burkhardt grab the yellow folder and threw it in the trash can carelessly. The students cheer, knowing some of them are getting a second chance to win over the teacher.

“That being said, you do **not** want to be on my bad side,” Burkhardt said sternly with a hint of rising her tone.

“Before we get into the syllabus, I want you all to get to know me. I was born here but move after my freshman year to South Carolina. Which, some of you already know me. I used to be an FBI felid agent for the BAU.” One of her male students raises their hand confidently with a smug laid on his face, as the blonde next to him looks like she is going smack him.

“Yes?”

He confidently said something that earns himself a smack in the head. He mumbles an ‘ow’ as the redhead chuckles at herself compared to a forensic show ‘ _Criminal Minds.’_

“See, she gets it!”

“Hilarious, Lockwood.” She graciously points out Tyler Lockwood, the boy who she used to babysit. The class laugh as Tyler's face turns red as he thought the redhead would not remember him before her family moves from Mystic Fall during the summer after her dad died.

“So, does anyone like to tell someone about themselves?” No dare to raise their hands, which she frowns on because she likes to get to know her students a bit more instead of the yellow folder that has favorites and troublemakers listed from the former teacher.

“Alright, then let go to the syllabus.”

…..

The bell rang for dismissal for the students as the teachers have clocked out thirty minutes later. Push her chair in, seeing a student still in her room packing up. The dark-haired girl grabs her bag over her shoulder and ahead toward the desk, placing the assignment in the turn-in bin. 

“Hey, Bonnie!” The young redhead happily said; Bonnie always been her favorite when she babysat her back when she was a high schooler herself.

She pulls the teenage girl into a hug as Bonnie willing wraps her arms around her.

“I’m so sorry about your grandmother; I wish I were there when you needed me,” She said with a frown and broke the embrace. She always treated Bonnie like a little sister that she never has. They would have a sleepover at her house; occasionally, sometime Elena and Caroline would stay over too. She was heartbroken when Bonnie’s grandmother died. She never had a grandmother, so Sheila treated her as her own with her older sister.

“Di, I’m glad you are here now,” Bonnie said, pulling away with a smile.

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Diana sighs, placing her hands on her hips.

“Well, I still have lots of boxes to unpack that’s driving me nuts to get done.” The young redhead is a bit OCD; that all she thinks about until she gets done. It used to drive her mother insane that both of her daughters inherited from their father.

“Can I stay over tonight and help unpack?” Bonnie asks with her puppy eyes that the redhead cannot resist.

“Stop looking at me like that,”

“Please?”

“Ugh! You know that my weakness!” She huffs as Bonnie made a small victory.

“Alright, I will pick you up at five, and we are carpooling tomorrow morning,” the young woman chuckles as Bonnie left saying goodbye to the male teacher that just walk in. He was in his late 20s, and she thought he carried that cool teacher vibe.

“You must be the infamous teacher I heard about all day.” It's her first day, and the students are already complaining about how hardass she was. She wanted to make sure that rules are set down before she starts to get to know them and tone down her strictness later in the year. She knew the risk of taking the position in the middle of the year.

“Alaric Saltzman, call me Ric” He flashes her a smile, putting a hand out toward her.

“Hello Ric, I'm Diana Burkhardt,” She said professionally and accepting his hand. She let go grabbing her tote and her key in one hand.

“Would you like to go for a drink or two?” Alaric asks, inviting her to go to the Grill. Dianna thought it would not hurt to get to know her co-worker. Also, he is the only teacher that introduces himself. The other teachers here seem to be sucked up.

“Love to,” Diana said, looking at him smiling.

….

Diana took a sip of her brandy, awkwardly sitting next to her co-worker that she just met.

“Why move here?” Alaric asks, breaking the awkward silence. Dianna is never good at meeting new people; she just does not know the right word to say yet.

“I want to start fresh to get away from the city. I recently quit the FBI to become a teacher who has no idea why. Why the hell I want to be a teacher? Why be around by hormonal teenagers all day?” Diana whine being honest; Alaric chuckles at the young woman next to him, agreeing with her.

“Ah, so you’re from the FBI. That makes sense with all the _‘Criminals Minds’_ jokes going around and how you are not fooling anyone.” Alaric said with amusement. Diana rolls her green eyes at him knowing she is very annoyed by it. Or a certain someone.

“Let me guess it was Tyler Lockwood or Jeremy Gilbert,” Diana pointed out knowing the two boys is the one making all the inappropriate jokes.

“I used to babysat them,” Diana said, catching his confusion as it flashes across his face.

“Used?”

“Well, I used to live here until my father died during my freshmen year of high school,” Dianna said, frowning at the memory of the day her father died while he was out of town for business. Her mother decided to move somewhere that does not remind her dead husband everywhere she goes.

“What happens? Sorry,” Alaric ask out of curiosity but made a mistake asking the young woman he just met.

“It alright to ask,” Diana said smiling but cut off when a young man with blue eyes came up to her with a flirty smile.

“Hello hotshot, are you going to take my soul? I am glad for you to take it,” the dark-headed man said with no shame. Dianna chokes on her drink then coughs for air as her face turns red in embarrassment. 

Alaric rolls his eyes at the young man; then he turns to the redhead, “are you alright?”

“Yes.”

Diana looks at the young man beside her, giving a wink.

“Damon Salvatore at your service.” Reach out for her hand, placing a kiss on top, making Diana pull her hand away, blushing. His blue eyes seduce them into her green ones: Diana looks away, playing hard to get.

“Diana Burkhardt, that was the best line I ever heard,” she said with amusement. She heard so many jokes that ginger or redhead people are soulless. She always thought it was stupid but amusing in its own twisted way. Damon froze, looking at the redhead like he has seen a ghost; he unfroze before Diana and Alaric caught on.

“You know what they say about redhead being soulless,” Damon Salvatore said, winking. Diana shook her head at him, laughing at the terrible joke.

“You must be the older brother I heard about.” Diana sarcastically said as Damon lean forward, smirking.

“I hope it great things.”

“Oh, wonderful things,” Diana said, turning away from Damon as he was about to say something but cut by the vampire hunter. 

"Damon," Alaric warns the raven-haired man wearing expensive leather. 

She would get a call from Bonnie complaining about Damon for hours how terrible he is and that she should get the FBI to remove him from Mystic Fall forever. She met Stefan in one of her classes which she really seems to like him for some reason. Mainly because he willing to answers all her questions when one volunteers themselves. He let her get to know him a bit about himself. Also, discover that Stefan is Elena Gilbert’s boyfriend.

“Hi!” The woman came up to Alaric, kissing him before looking at the redhead. “Diana,” Jenna said, smiling at her friend before hugging her. Diana and Jenna have been her best friend for as long she remembers. Diana came when her sister and brother-in-law died in a tragic accident. She was there at the funeral just to support her and her sister's children. Also, to mention she stay for a little while to help her settle, taking over being the guardian for Elena and Jeremy. 

Jenna waving over the bartender for a drink. “You and I need to talk,” Jenna said, pulling away not to break eye contact with Diana, who nodded, knowing she is not going to get out of it. She rolls her green eyes at Jenna even she just saw her yesterday at her house.

“Damon,” Jenna sneer; Diana raised her eyebrows at her friend with disdain toward the young man.

“Jen, is this the boyfriend that I heard about so much?” Diana questions nodding toward Alaric.

“Yes!” Jenna nodded as she gulps her drink down in a second. Diana looks down at her watch, seeing that she needs to leave before her phone gets blown up by a certain Bonnie. She was too late when she saw Bonnie at the door with Elena and Caroline with a bag in her hand.

“I got things to do. Damon and Alaric, it was nice to meet you. Jenna, I will see you later, I promise.” Diana said, grabbing her tote but could not find it.

“Looking for this?” Damon asks, teasing as her black tote hung on his fingers.

“Damon,” Jenna scoffed as she snatched the tote from him, handing it to Diana. The redhead looks between them, getting a vibe that Damon is not a very likable person. She decided to give him a chance to know him first before she rejects him.

She said goodbye heading toward the three girls that were waiting for her at the door. She realized that Bonnie invited them to hang out a bit. “I was on my way to get you.” Bonnie gave her a meek smile.

“Hey Elena and Caroline, I am guessing Bonnie invited both of you?” Diana asks as her eyebrow raise.

“Just for a while, I missed you,” Caroline admitted as Diana look at her young cousin from her mother's side.

“Care, I just saw you on Saturday,” Diana pointed out, and Caroline rolls her eyes dramatically.

“I know,” Caroline mumbles, making Diana smile at her. “Just for a little awhile,” Elena said, defending Caroline. 

Diana chuckles. “I’m joking. I knew you would find out anyway without Bonnie telling you her plan. Let have a girl’s hangout; even you guys are all teenagers’ girls and one grown-ass adult. I am an unfortunate person,” Dianna dramatically said as Caroline playfully push the redhead out the door, going toward her car.

“Care,” Dianna groan as Elena looks at the two of them with expressionlessness. 

Caroline pushes her playfully. Caroline sat on the passenger side as Bonnie and Elena sat in the back. They all belted in as Diana put the key in and pull out the parking spot.

“How is Cynthia?” Caroline asks Diana, wanting to know about her older cousin. “I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to her lately.”

“She’s actually doing quite well; she got pregnant,” Diana said excitedly at the news that she is going to be an aunt. She is going to spoil them rotten. “Please call her, and she keeps nagging me ever since I moved here.”

“I am so happy for her!” Caroline said as she frowns a bit. Diana noticed Caroline acting strange, like when she saw her for a few hours on Saturday, knowing this is not the little cousin she knew.

She pulls up her driveway to her house as Bonnie and Elena look at each other before getting out of the car. Diana put her hand on Caroline's arm to stop her from getting out of the car.

“Caroline, you know you can talk to me anytime.”

“I know, but I can’t you won’t understand.”

“Care, believe me, I would understand. I witness a lot of things in my life. When you are ready to talk about it, I am here to listen.” Diana hugs Caroline from the side before going into the house with a tote in her arm with the key in her hand. She unlocks the front door as the German shepherd ran to greet Diana at the door wag its tails as Caroline shut the front door behind them.

“You have a dog?” Bonnie asks with excitement bending down at the dog level.

“What is his name?” Caroline asks, petting the dog. The German shepherd licks her on the cheek before moving over to Elena, sniffing at her, and growls a bit. 

“Loki, after the Norse god,” Diana said, heading toward the hooks by the kitchen, hanging up her tote and key and kicking off her boots. She adopted him after he failed the test of working dog.

She went into her kitchen, sighing at the unopened boxes as Caroline enters the kitchen, huffing.

“You told me that you got this.” Caroline sigh in annoyance. Diana did everything with Caroline and her aunt's help and did all the other room, but for some reason, Diana was just too lazy to do it.

"Yeah, that's a lot of boxes to unpack you been telling me," Bonnie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“I got distracted,” Diana smiles innocently.

“That’s your excuse for everything.” Caroline lectures at her cousin and unpacks the boxes in the kitchen as Bonnie and Elena follow behind.

Loki bark at Diana by the back door as Diana opens the back door with leaving it open for him.

This house was her childhood home, and her mother never sells it because she thought she would come back one day but never have the heart to do it. The house was already paid off, and Diana thought it would be good to settle here until she decided is, she wants to stay or go somewhere else.

Diana shut the door as Loki came back and fed him in the kitchen as Caroline already unpack the dishes and glasses that were already put away. She was gone for five minutes, and her kitchen is almost done.

“Wow, you guys work fast,” Diana said with surprise as Bonnie gave a smile and Elena shrug her shoulder, and Caroline gave a meek smile.

“Well, it was just going to sit there.”

“Ouch.”

….

Elena left shortly after that. Jenna asking her to come back home and pick her up. Caroline left for a last-minute plan with her mother to eat dinner together. It was just Bonnie and her eating Chinese takeout after watching a Disney movie in the living room. Meanwhile, Diana grading the stack of ungraded papers on the coffee table all spread out, some on the floor that Diana lazily left it there with the laptop lid left open.

It was ten clocks when the movie ended as Bonnie fell asleep on Diana’s lap. The redhead turns off the tv and carefully moves off the couch, trying not to disturb the teen’s sleep. Diana got up and place Bonnie's head on the pillow and covering her with a blanket. She turns off the light of the room and heads toward her bedroom, that Loki was already sleeping on the left side of the bed. She quickly changes into short, and a tank top and head to the bed turning off her light on the night but stop seeing the picture of her team making her wipe the tears off her face. She reaches the lamp and turns it off. She closes her tired green eyes drifting off to sleep.

**_…_ **

_Diana held the gun in front of her following the man in front of her with others beside her along with the SWAT team. The leader opens the door to the warehouse as everyone trails behind him, and she has an uneasy feeling inside of her. They enter, seeing bodies scattered on the floor, her heart drops, seeing something that barbaric. She came to the closest body near her. Bending down, she sees a hole in the chest as her green eyes widen in fear. A young man beside her bend down, looking at the lifeless body that the heart was ripped out of the chest._

_The young man and Diana glace at each other in fear as they both knew this is something that they have never seen before. They both gasp, seeing the heart laid beside each body around them._

_They both stand up, following the rest of the team looking for any survivors, unforetold they found no sign of life. The leader waves his hand, ordering everyone to enter the next room._

_The poorly lit room flickering as the back of Diana’s hair on the back of her neck rose, making her nervous as the young man beside her felt the same._

_They all pointed the gun at the man at the end of the room, standing waiting for his next move. Diana could not make out his face because of the poor lighting and where she was standing._

_“Sir, you are under arrest by the murder of fifty people, counting thirty others.” The man who was in front of her pointed this gun at the man. The man stretches his arms out in strander as two agents walk toward him with a cuff. Diana felt the man willingly gave up too easily. Something in guts telling her something is wrong._

_They approach as the man speeded in front of them inhumanly speed sticking his hands in their chest. He yanks his hands out as the agent drops on the floor. The man holds two hearts in each hand-rolling off. Everyone was in shock that they were being attacked on all sides by one monster._

_It happens all so fast that Diana found herself on the floor feeling something wet on her hands. She sat up to bring her hands, seeing red covering her hands. She was so in shock that she was not aware of someone behind her._

_She looks overseeing the young man next to her life. Her green eyes widen in fear as she crawls toward him on her knees. She grabs him with her bloody hand pulling him in her arms._

_“No, no, no!” She chokes, seeing a hole in his chest._

_She heard footsteps approach her, pulling the body away from her placing both hands on her shoulders._

_He shook her shoulders her “wake up,” he shook her once again._

_“Di, wake up!”_

….

Diana sat right screaming as sweat coated her face and her dark red hair sticking on her face. She places her hand on her pounding heart. A hand was on her arm.

“Di, you are here,” Bonnie whisper as Diana breathed in and out as she started calming down a bit. She pulls Bonnie in a hug as she cried at her nightmare, but it was not just a nightmare. The memory that happens to her when she in the FBI. She never forgets what happens at night at the warehouse that laid fresh in her mind.

Loki laid his head on her lap as she pets him, making her calmer. Bonnie just sat next to the young redhead woman.

Diana pulls away, laid back down, pushing her hair out the way.

“Stay,” Bonnie nodded, getting under the cover with her.

“You want to talk about it?” Bonnie asks her to know something happen when she was working on the case a few weeks ago.

Diana shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.

“Soon, I promise,” Diana said, wiping her face with her hand closing her eyes as Bonnie bit her lip at the young woman.

Diana soon fell asleep in dreamless sleep, right to Bonnie, who soon fell asleep next to her.

Unknowingly Bonnie cast a spell on her to prevent any more nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mystery man in her nightmare/ memory?  
> I do like to mention my Star War fanfiction 'Defying Hope' so go check it out, I haven't update in awhile because I'm doing some major changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!  
> Please reread the first chapter I did some minor changes, also I posted this chapter two days ago but lots was missing so this is the better update. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> edit: 1/27/21

The sunshine peeks through the bind that covers the window. The loud alarm right next to the nightstand made the two groans must get up for school. The redhead presses the off button to turn off the loud sound. Her green eyes stare up the ceiling, blinking endlessly, not wanting to get up for work. She pulls the cover away from her and got to the bathroom; she sees her folded clothes on the counter, waiting for her to be put on.

She came back out wearing a black dress pant with a light pink blouse with black flats. Her dark red hair pins ago in the side, so it was not on her face.

She has a mischievous expression seeing the teenage witch all bundle up, coming up toward the end of the bed, she yanks the cover off Bonnie. The girl was startled and sat up, seeing Diana laughing.

“Not funny,” Bonnie grumble at the immure-grown woman.

“Luckily, it wasn’t iced water this time!” Diana laughed at the memory when she was visiting her family one summer when she was in college.

Diana went toward her jewelry box, pulling out a blue crystal pendant as she hooks it around her neck.

“I’m going to get ready,” Bonnie said, leaving her room as her phone buzz on her nightstand. Diana read the text, which is from an unknown number. Diana deletes it before looking at the message as she walks out of her room into the kitchen seeing Loki by the back door. She opens the door for him to do his business; she pours dog food into the bow as she went to pack herself lunch. Bonnie came out all dress and with a bag ready to go.

“Will you close the door, please?” Diana asks nicely, finishing up packing her lunch as Loki came back into the house, looking hastily. Bonnie went to shut the back door.

Diana grabs her black tote off the hook, putting her lunch and graded paper along with her work laptop. She unhooks the car key waiting for Bonnie, who has a banana in her hand.

“Ready?”

They both walk out the front door as Diana lock it before heading to the car. She opens the driver's side door seeing the man jogging back; he looks at her, looking smug. The redhead rolled her eyes at him and went about her day.

Bonnie did not speak other words until they pull up the school parking lot in the teacher’s sections. Bonnie hops out, giving her a wave before they go their separate way. She walks into the school, checking in the office before going to her classroom. Alaric saw her walking by; he joins her.

“Hey Alar- Ric.”

“Diana, do you have any plan after school?” Alaric questions the redhead hoping she said no.

“No, why?”

“Did you get my text this morning?”

“That was you? Sorry I deleted it,” Diana said, cringing, knowing she always check the unknown number before deleting it. “How did you get my number?” Diana asks, recalling that she did not hand her number to him yesterday. 

“You left before I ask; Jenna gave it to me,” Alaric said is true, “Are you going to Jenna’s BBQ later this weekend?” Diana pulls out, seeing a text from Jenna asking or more like demanding her to come.

“Jenna is not giving me a choice,” Diana chuckles at her best friend bossiness. She looks at Alaric in the eyes, realizing someone about him was different in a mysterious. She broke out the glaze when the bell ring was making Alaric blink before going into the classroom.

…….

The day is over when Diana enters her house looking rough. She heads toward the living room, dropping her tote on the couch, not bothering to hang it up. It was a rough day at work dealing with a teenager testing her on her second day in the teaching career. She offers tutoring twice a week for those in need. Stay an hour later, so it was three-thirty since the regular time is 1:50 pm.

“Loki?” Diana shouts, wondering where her dog is, who usually greet her at the door wagging his tail-happy. Something was off like someone was in her house. Diana heads toward the kitchen going into one of her drawers, getting the gun she kept with her. 

She walks toward the living room seeing no one was there; she felt air blast past her. At the corner of her eyes, she is seeing someone in the corner of the living room. She turns jerky toward the corner with her gun pointing straight that the empty wall.

Diana gasp in pain on the side of her neck like someone tearing skin apart. She brought her hand up to her neck, seeing blood lace on her finger making her freeze. Then, someone tower over her knocking her out on the floor.

…..

Diana Burkhardt woke up with pain on the neck's side where she was bitten, making her very angry. She looks around her surroundings, seeing a young girl that she teaches in her class. She tried to move off her chair, but her hands were cuff to the chair, so she could not move.

“Elena, are you okay?” Diana asks, worrying toward the young girl.

“About time you wake up; I thought you were dead,” Elena said, smirking, making Diana observe her as she walks toward the redhead. In all her years, the redhead knew this was not Elena. Knowing Elena, she hates curling her hair whenever Diana tried to get her to curl for the school’s dance.

“Who the hell are you, Bloodsucker!” Diana splat at Elena look-alike, remembering the wound on her neck. Of course, she knew about the myth of vampires being real and knowing witches are real too. Her older sister Cynthia and Diana decided to go out for dinner to get out of the house. The three days after her father died, they wanted to get away from their mother for a while.

…..

_Diana and Cynthia were walking toward her older sister's car laughing at the joke that Diana made. They both stop laughing when they heard screaming for help._

_“HELP!”_

_The Burkhardt sisters did not hesitate to drop everything and ran toward where they heard screaming._

_“HELP!”_

_The sister’s eyes widen in horror seeing a man sucking the woman’s neck as blood came pouring out. Cynthia snapped out and threw something that was near her at the monster's head. The demon lifts his head, seeing the sisters, and lets go of the woman._

_Blood was dripping out his mouth and all over his chin, smirking at his next big meal. Before the sisters could run, he sped toward them as he grabs Diana slamming her to the nearest wall. Cynthia ran toward them, pulling at his arm to get her free._

_“Let go, MY sister!” Cynthia yelled bravely, not caring if she gets hurt as long Diana is out of harm's way._

_The monster growl using the arm that she tugging he knocks her older sister to the ground, hitting her head as her vision starts to blacken out. Diana screams for Cynthia; the monster's fangs shot out his mouth, leaning toward her neck._

_Pain spread across his face as he brought both hands to his head, grip it as Diana took this opportunity to break free from the wall running toward her older sister. Diana saw Sheila holding her hand out as she was doing his to him. Cynthia saw the piece of wood beside her and grip it, running toward the monster. Cynthia sabotaged the piece of wood through his chest as his face turned grey and black veins spread across his face, hitting the ground._

_Diana gasps, seeing the dead body in front of her, and look at their sister, who holds her stomach._

_The Burkhardt sisters turn to look at Shelia, who came toward the two young girls checking head to toe to see if they are hurt. They saw their aunt running toward them with their mother trailing behind. The mother looked at the body and took toward her older daughter, gulping like she was holding back something._

_“Will someone tells me what just happen?” Diana asks, still in shock as the three women look at each other, nodding at the unspoken words._

_….._

“I knew you were smart.” The Elena look-alike said, smirking. See Diana scanning her body head to toe; she stops looking at the blue crystal that hangs around her neck.

“You look just like her in a way, prettier,” Diana till her head at her, who she is talking about.

“Who are you?” Diana grits her teeth in annoyance, not getting the answer she needed.

“Where is my manner? I’m Katherine; you and I are going to have a lot of fun,” Katherine said, reaching toward her necklace, yanking it from her neck throwing it on the ground beside her.

A young girl came in as Katherine unlock the cuffs and place her hand gripping on her chin, making her look into her eyes.

“I want you to kill her,” Katherine said as her pulp delicate before letting go of her stepping away. Katherine grips Diana's hand so hard that her nails are cutting through her soft skin. She was putting a knife in her hand unwillingly.

“DO it,” Katherine commands the redhead. She felt something taking over in her mind.

Diana stands up with the sharp object in her hand, walking toward the young girl. The redhead started to sob.

“Please don’t let me do this!” Diana sob, not taking her eyes off the young as she lifts the knife in the air. Katherine did not say anything, just watching her with her arms across with an evil grin.

“I’m so sorry,” Diana chokes at the girl in front of her, bringing the knife into the girl's chest as blood soaks through, making Diana back away as she drops on the floor in pain. Her eyes glow yellow, and her back snaps in half, making her scream. Sharp fang came out through the gum as Diana's back continue to break every bone in her body.

“NO!” Diana gasp in pain as Katherine lean down in front of her, looking immensely amused at Diana's monstrosities.

“Did I mention it the full moon?” Katherine said with a smirk before pushing the stone slab blocking her escape.

“Good night, little wolf.” Katherine taunted, leaving her in the darkness alone with only pain. 

……

Bonnie enters her biology class seeing the substitute that there for two days. Bonnie reaches her phone out of her bag, seeing no text from Diana that was sent yesterday, which was unusual not reply. Caroline walks in, seeing the substitute still there. Caroline knew this was so unlike her cousin to miss work that she just started four days ago, and now it Thursday. 

“Hey Caroline, have you heard from Di?” Bonnie asks, biting her lip; she thought she was sick, but still unlike her to no response for so long.

“No, I just texted her this morning. You haven’t heard from her either,” Caroline eyebrow in confusion that she was not the only one not getting any replies back. Elena and Stefan came into the classroom holding hands, seeing the confusion on both their faces.

“What wrong, guys?” Elena asks.

“Elena, has Diana replies to any of her texts?” Bonnie asks, bit into her lip.

“You too?”

“The last time I saw her was that she stayed after school for tutoring. Last I talk to her, she seen fine,” Stefan spoke up between the girls. They just look all look at him as he grew a second head. Over a hundred-year-old vampire, he was going after tutoring school is a funny image.

“When do you need tutoring?”

“That, not the point. Something is not right,” Stefan said, gripping the backpack as he grew concerned about the redhead, he might not know her for very long, but he already like her when she spoke to them during tutoring.

“Let, ditch school and going check on her,” Caroline said, leaving the classroom as the three of them follow her with the same idea. Alaric saw the four of them ditching class, and he stops them.

“Where are you going?” Alaric asks, crossing his arm at them who about to skip class.

“We are going to check on Diana. We are worried about her.” Elena begs at Alaric as he grew concerned.

“You too?”

“Just keep me update, alright. I will come once I finish the day.” The four of them left to go to the Burkhardt estate.

…..

Bonnie unlocks Diana’s house's front door as Bonnie has the spare key that Diana hid under the flowerpot just in case she lost it or something happened. Bonnie walks into the room, seeing a gun on the living room floor with dried-up blood on the rug. She heard growling as the German shepherd came out in the open look like he about to attack someone.

“You must be hungry?” Bonnie said softly as walking toward the bin where the dog food would be stored. Loki ran toward the blow eating fast as Bonnie inspected him to make sure there were any injuries. She wanted to make sure Loki was okay because that was what Diana wanted to do before anyone come into the house.

“Come in!” Bonnie shouted as Caroline, Alaric and Elena came through the door, but Stefan just stands there knowing he was never invited in. Elena looks back at him with apologized expression before going into the living room where Bonnie at. Caroline came through at the front door smelling days-old dried-up blood.

Loki came up toward Bonnie, whining, putting his head under her hand moving it up. Bonnie bend down at his level, petting him, but Loki backway giving her a bark.

“Alright, enough petting the dog. We need to find Diana,” Caroline bluntly said toward Bonnie. The blonde was very nervous for her cousin's safety.

“Care, no need no to get snappy,” Elena warns.

“She is my cousin! I was supposed to protect her,” Caroline said, gripping her blonde hair in distress.

“Diana can handle herself,” Elena said, trying to make the blonde calm down, but unluckily did not help. Caroline and Elena started arguing when Loki came back barking at Bonnie and turn around.

“Guys, shut up!” Stefan yelled from the front door.

Bonnie saw Loki came right back, barking at her for the third time.

“Will someone shut the dog up!” Caroline yelled, earning a glare from her friends.

“I think he is trying to show us something,” Bonnie said, following Loki into the hallway; Caroline and Elena follow behind a young witch as they came downstairs to the basement. It looks like an office, but with old books stacked on the desk and other artifacts sitting on the shelf collecting dust. Everything is seen untouched for years as the door seen it was open by force.

Bonnie went toward the books seeing it written in German.

“What is this?” Bonnie saw something on the floor by Loki's paws as he was pointing at it. Caroline saw the old drawing on the open page that looks like Diana but looks sharper in the face—seeing the name below the picture of the beautiful woman. Caroline's fingers trace the name seeing the something in Elena’s hands.

“Is this what I think it is?” Elena said, holding out the old leather journal in her hand. She saw the name on the journal that carves into the spine ‘ _Margaret Burkhardt.’_ She opens it, seeing Salvatore's name was written in the journal.

“Guys, look what I found,” Bonnie said, breaking Elena's focus on the journal, stopping when she caught the bracelet that looks familiar.

“Is that- “

“Katherine.”

“How did she get in?” Bonnie asks, knowing Katherine never invited in. Caroline gasp in, whipping her head at Elena.

“My God!” The baby vampire exclaims.

“What?” Bonnie and Elena said in unison.

“Elena, where are you after school yesterday?” Caroline quizzed the young brunette brashly.

“At home, why?” Elena asks, fearing she knows the answer.

“You said you were going home as I was on my way here meeting Bon. You came out the blue thinking you change your mind. Stay quiet the whole time even the dog growl at her,” Caroline said with realization missing all the red flag in front of her.

“Acting like Elena right under our nose.” Bonnie finishes Caroline’s sentences by looking at Elena.

….

They all at the Salvatore boarding house in the sitting area as Elena read the journal that she found in the office. She stubble upon something that

“Guys! We have a problem,” Elena shout, stopping the bickering between the brother. Damon turns his head toward Elena, snatching the book out of her hands. Damon's blue eyes widen, reading this as Stefan from behind sifted from behind.

“Why do you have that, Elena? That is the private family record.” Bonnie said, defending Diana's family history that has been passed down through generations.

“Why would Katherine need her to activate the curse?” Elena questions ignoring the young witch. No one answer that.

“The full moon was three nights ago,” Caroline noted with wide eyes.

“Shit, we need to find her; Katherine must trap her somewhere where the wolf cannot get out.” The blonde baby vampire pace around the room, worrying for her cousin.

“I’ll do a tracking spell,” Bonnie said without hesitation as everyone nodded.

“While you guys do juju, I’m doing this the old fashion way. Ric?” Damon said, heading out toward the door with Alaric following behind them. Stefan looks at the three girls nodding at them before leaving with his brother and the vampire hunter to find the missing redhead.

“I’ll need her hair,” Bonnie said as Caroline nodded before leaving Diana’s house. Elena stayed to help Bonnie set up her spell.

….

Bonnie places all the candles down on the table, pulling out Diana's picture with Bonnie and Caroline laughing that was taken on a hot summer day back in college. Caroline sped into the house, making Bonnie and Elena's hair blowback.

“Here,” handing her Diana’s hairbrush. Bonnie grabs the blue brush placing it on the wooded table before bending down.

“Thank you,” Bonnie said, looking with a weak smile. Caroline nodded, standing next to Elena with the phone in her hand, waiting for the location.

“Phasmatos tribal, nas ex veras, sequitas sanguinem phasmatos tribal nas ex veras, sequitas sanguinem ,” Bonnie began to chant, the fire lit the candles around the table. She saw Diana flash in her mind in the dark area.

Bonnie opens her eyes, looking at her friends as the fire went out the candle.

“I found her. Call them.” Elena presses the button on the phone brings it to her ear.

_“Found her?” Stefan asks through the phone, hearing Damon in the background._

“Yes.”

_“Where?”_

“Under the church,” Bonnie said, knowing Stefan and Damon can hear her with the super vampire hearing. There was cursing to be heard through the phone before Stefan hang up.

……

Diana Burkhardt was hungry and cold. She felt she been here almost a week with no concept of time. The smell of deposing body rotting makes Diana want to puke. Her arms wrap around her naked and dirt covering her body; her clothes were tore during transformation. There was no way in hell she would remove the clothes from the dead girl's body. To her, that was disrespectful to the deceased.

Seeing blood making her remember froze, remembering the day her team was killed, leaving her with survivor guilt.

The redhead knew about the curse whenever her older sister got in the car accident as her friend was killed. It was not Cynthia's fault when the drunk driver lost control of their car as Cynthia had to pay for losing her best friend Maria and the curse awaken. Like the drunk driver, all they got was jailed time.

She followed her sister one full moon to see where she been going. His mother was aware of the curse as she watches her husband suffer from it and told her the truth. She watched the sickening sounds of bones breaking. She knew it was foolish to follow her, almost killing her when Cynthia attack from behind in wolf form before she back off running away. Being a brave redhead, she waited for her sister to come back in the wood before going home. Cynthia freaks out when she came back yelling at Diana for being foolish for almost getting herself killed. 

That night Cynthia made a silent promise to Diana to make sure she does not suffer the same fate. Diana was surprised that she last that long before accidentally killed someone or on purpose. Knowing her job requires using a gun if the murder held the innocent victim not willing to stop, attacking a federal agent, or running away.

Diana sob, feeling the pain she felt as transforming it like the pain she felt losing her team, her dad, and the love of her life.

Diana turns her head hearing the scarp of the stone slab moving. She hears a step running toward her.

“Diana,” a voice said as she felt a hand on her cheek, she moves her green eyes, seeing Alaric with a concerned look. 

“Ric,” Diana's voice crackles, her arms tighten around her body, uncomfortable with her nakedness. Damon came in, flicking his eyes seeing Diana and the corpse. Stefan steps in with a blanket in his hands, knowing to be prepared.

“She made me,” Diana cried, wet tears running down her cheek. Both hands wiping her tears, she looks into his eyes, reminding him of someone she once loved.

“I want to go home,” Diana whisper at Alaric, and he nodded; Stefan handed the blanket to Alaric. He put it over her shoulder, making the three men turn around. She stands up, pulling the blanket to cover her whole body.

“Okay,” her legs wobble going toward the ground, but strong arms caught her.

“I got you,” An arm went under her legs and the other on her back. He lifts her in his arms as her head laid on his chest. She was walking out the hell hole, leaving Damon to clean the mess as Stefan's green eyes saw the blue crystal picking it up with recognition.

“Damon,” the raven-haired vampire saw the necklace as his blue eyes widen.

“Look like she kept it after all,” Stefan said, smiling at his older brother, who was seen lost in his thoughts.

They drove toward her house as Alaric stayed in the back seat with Diana, who fell asleep on him. Stefan parks the car in the driveway helping Alaric open the door. Bonnie ran out of the house feeling relief seeing the redhead safe in Alaric’s arms. The redhead spreads her eyes, seeing the young witch as she reaches out, squeezing her hand to tell her she is okay.

Bonnie made Alaric follow her into her bedroom and shooing out, helping Diana get comfortable. She got in the shower as dirt going down the drain. She washes her dark red hair getting the matte out that has been unbrushed for days. She steps out, brushing her hair out brushing it. She went toward the sink where Bonnie left her nightclothes. 

She went toward her bed, going undercover, smiling at Bonnie to show her way of thank you. Alaric comes back in once Bonnie opens the, checking on the redhead one last time.

“Stay,” Diana mumble at Alaric, as Bonnie was taken back that she wants the man she met four days ago instead of her. Alaric awkwardly nods, pulling off his shoes before climbing on the bed, pulling the cover over him, giving them ample space between them. 

Bonnie left the door open as Caroline and Elena look at them before Bonnie garb them both by the arms to leave them alone. Diana closes her, going into a dreamless sleep, knowing is she safe.

….

The redhead woke up seeing the time six o’clock; she must be drained the past couple of days without sleep. During that time, she was looking for a way out and cried for help with no luck. She did not want to sleep near the rotting corpse. She sat up, seeing the bed next to her empty; she felt somewhat better, her stomach growling at her. She put on a long sweater. She moves toward the kitchen seeing Loki eating his dinner.

“Your awake,” the voice startles her, the vampire hunter by the stove cooking that seen to be grill cheese. “Don’t mind I cook you something,”

“I’m ravenous,” Diana dramatically said, seating herself at the bar.

“I thought you left,” Diana thought as Alaric open the cabin for the plates. “On the second right,” Diana instructs the teacher where the dishes at. He pulls out two plates putting two grill cheese on the plates before turning off the stove.

“Bonnie asked me to stay when she comes back,” Alaric said, walking over to the bar placing the plates in front of them, taking the seat next to her.

“Oh. Thank you for this,” Diana said, stuffing the grilled cheese in her mouth. Her taste bubs exploded, making her eat it faster.

“Sorry,” Diana noticed him looking at her with a smile. She must look like an animal eating food without manner. She felt so much better-getting food in her stomach and sleep.

“No need to.”

They finish eating, Diana grabs the dishes, but Alaric got them before she washes them.

“I can do that; you cooked for me,” Diana stands up, walking to the sink to stubbornly do it, but Alaric blocks her. “Ric,” Diana chuckles. He chuckles at her stubbornness, trying to go round him.

She heard the front door open, seeing Bonnie walk in with Elena and Caroline follow. Stefan and Damon stand by the front door waiting for Diana to invite them to her home. Diana knew what they are, and she trusted them because they found her.

“Come in, Stefan and Damon,” Diana walks toward them, making the brother nod in the knowledge that she knew what they are. She shut the front door, walking toward the living room. Bonnie hugs her before sitting down on the couch. Loki laid about her foots chewing his toy-like nothing matter.

Caroline hugs her from the side sitting next to her. “I was so worried,” Caroline said, pulling away from her cousin.

“I’m fine now that all it matters,” the redhead gave her assure look, placing her hand on hers.

“How did you find me?” Diana asks all of them who were seated, but Damon is standing by the fireplace.

“About that, this will sound crazy, but it seems like you already know what vampires are. I’m a witch,” Bonnie said as the redhead was not surprised that she was a witch. Everyone in the room looks confused at Diana’s emotionless expression.

“Not surprised?”

“Knowing your grandmother, I knew it was possible.” Diana honestly said, knowing she heard Bonnie three-night go chanting a spell, thinking she did not attend the young witch.

“You three are vampires,” Diana points toward her cousin and the Salvatore brothers.

“What?”

“Care, I know when someone is a vampire.” 

“Why didn’t you confront us?” The baby vampire quizzed the redhead making Diana.

"Wanted you come at your own time."

“How do you know about vampires and witches?” Elena question the redhead. 

“My sister and I were attacked by a vampire years ago that Shelia was there to help us as my sister killed the vampire that was about to get a bite of me. Your mom and aunt witness that night, they told us. And you?” She turns, raising her eyebrows at Alaric Saltzman, wondering how the hell he gets involved in this mess.

“Vampire Hunter,” Alaric said, looking away as Diana was interested.

“Let me guess it was him,” Diana bluntly points at the older Salvatore.

“Am I that predictable?” Damon scoff making Alaric glance back at her rolling his blue eyes, getting her answer.

“I know a bad boy once I see it.”

“Cynthia a werewolf?” Caroline question cutting them off, Diana nodded, squeezing her. Everyone was quiet, not believing the ex-agent fooled them.

“Thank for Elena; she read an old journal of your family history. Even that was wrong to go in personal family history,” Caroline draws out; Elena hands Diana the old leather journal guilty; Diana grabs it, not recognizing it.

“Where did you get this?”

“The basement.”

“How? I have been trying to get that door open for days.” Diana whips her head at Bonnie.

“Katherine.” Somethings click in her brain, recalling three days ago when the four of them at her house. She thought Elena was unusually quiet.

“How did she-oh! That bitch,” Diana stands up, moving toward the basement; she enters, seeing that mess like someone was looking for something. Damon trail behind her with Alaric.

“What is she looking for?” Diana asks.

“No idea she is planning something.”

“That why she locks me in so she can find what she is looking for, but I came home and blew her cover. So, she made me transform, so she gets more time.” Diana said, putting the puzzles together quickly.

“Wow, you are quick, Sherlock,” Damon said, clapping sarcastically. Her green eyes glare at the nickname.

“That what I do,” Diana sass back at the raven-haired vampire.

“I like you even more,” Damon grins the redhead as she rolls her green eyes at him in annoyance.

She places the journal back to the open book that laid the family tree. Damon saw the drawing of the honest woman, and he left the basement. Alaric was fascinated by the old artifacts making Diana chuckle at his childish expression.

“What?” Alaric asks.

“Nothing,” Diana laughs, going back upstairs to the living room with Alaric behind her.

“Thank you all,” She hugs all of them. She saw Damon looking down and hug, tacking by suspired by the redhead. He looks at Stefan, who was looking. He gave in, wrapping his arms around her before he pulls away.

“I’m leaving,” Damon said, rushing out of that house, making her confused.

As everyone started to leave. She walks with Elena and Caroline to the door, hugging them before they head off.

“Hey Elena,” the brunette stop to turn to the redhead listening. “Thank you; it wasn’t for you I would not be found.” The redhead smile, Elena shrugs her shoulders like it was not a big deal.

“Please, tell Jenna that I was sick, please?” Diana begs, knowing Jenna will corner with questions.

“I will.” She felt someone tap her right shoulder, turning to see Stefan holding the blue crystal necklace.

“Hey, I got this for you,” Diana grabs it from him, seeing the broken chain, but it was not her concern, just glad the crystal is not damaged.

“Thank you, Stefan.”

“It beautiful. Where did you get that from?”

“I believe it was passed down for generations,” Diana smile looking at the necklace loving the family history behind it.

“What the history behind?”

“I don’t know. Might have a look into it,” she said, honestly hugging Stefan as a thank before he left. Alaric came beside her walking out the door mumbling at her.

“See you tomorrow, Ric! Thank you for the best grill cheeses. What did you put in it?” Diana shout as Alaric turn giving her a wink, not telling his secret. She shut the door behind her seeing Bonnie playing with Loki in the living room. Loki ran toward Diana playfully bark at her; she drops herself on Loki level receiving kisses, making her laugh. She stands up, placing her hands on her hips, looking at the young witch smirking.

“You, missy, have a lot to tell me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is moving fast, but Diana always finding herself into trouble without looking for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use some of the 02x04 dialogs for this chapter. I'll start using it less and less for creative differences.  
> All comments are welcome  
> Edited: 02/18/21

**_1864,_ ** _it was a hot night in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and a wicked storm is coming._

_The Lockwood was holding a ball in their Victorian mansion. Women in the heavy yet beautiful ball gowns. The emerald ball-grown was catching the older Salvatore brother's eyes that are filled with yearning. The young woman felt the intense eyes on her; she turns around, seeing him with a frown. George Lockwood came beside her with a fake smile._

_“Margaret, I frown upon hearing your brother’s death. He was a great man that loses this mind by killing half people in his mansion,” George said, insulting her twin brother. She was about to bite back but saw her husband giving her 'don't say anything vile.'_

_He was beside her watching the young woman who was across the room reading lips. The dark eyes stared right back at him, feeling exposed by him like he knew what secret was hidden behind them._

_“Excuse me, please,” Margaret mumble, gripping the shirk of her ball gown. She went outside to get away from staring at people. The warm wind blew through her red curls as she beams down, wiping the tear off her cheeks._

_“Thomas, I can’t stand people staring at me and making vile comments about my brother when it not true.” The redhead sniffed, knowing her husband follow right behind her without turning._

_“Go home then; I will be there soon,” Thomas said, kissing her on the cheek before letting go. Margaret nod smiling at her husband, who she just married a few months ago. Their marriage was arranged by her older twin brother, who was slowly going mad. She was grateful it was not some man who is way much older than her._

_The redhead walks back into the mansion, going toward the front entrance seeing Katherine and Henry Waller talking to each other. Margaret never liked Katherine; she always thought the Salvatore should know better than being used for her own gain._

_She catches Damon's blue eyes one last time before leaving the mansion to get away from the whisper and stare._

_“She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?” George Lockwood asks as Thomas Burkhardt came beside him._

_“Your father has outdone himself.”_

_“Knowing father, he will want to throw a Founders' Party every year.”_

_“I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me,” Katherine said, looking between the two young men._

_“Because you are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?” George said bluntly, making Thomas roll his eye at his friend's comment. Only if Margaret talks about it to him every day that the Salvatore brothers threw themselves at her. Margaret has been quiet if she was not jealous that Damon forgot what they had. Thomas knew what he got himself into meeting her and observing how she interact with others around her._

_“What do you mean?” Thomas spoke up with the fear that is lace in his voice._

_“Ah, he does speak after all. Relax, I know you both know my secret.” Thomas felt uneasy._

_“This conversation is over,” George said, walking away, leaving Thomas alone with the young vampire._

_“And I know your secret too.” Katherine whisper to Thomas, who looks unamused, like he was asking her for more._

_“You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?”_

_“What do you want?” Thomas asks, not liking where this was leading up to. He would do anything to protect the people of his town._

……

Diana shut the old written journal when she heard her phone buzz. She rolls her green eyes at the text she revied from Damon. The older Salvatore brother is like a tumor that, over time it stays attached to you. Damon annoyed her every time she went out to do things to get out of the house. Every time she goes out, Damon the devil is the place at the same time. She calls him out for being a stalker, and he just told her to stop being paranoid.

She looks at the box she just opens while reading the journal of Thomas Burkhardt. She picks up the smooth milky stone that looks it was a bigger stone broken in half. She found the box hidden under the carpet, which a square shape line on the wood like a puzzle. She did not sleep since the transformation still fresh in her mind. That how she found the box with the lack of sleep.

“What next monsters from Grimm tales and mythology?” Diana thought out loud to herself, snorting then laugh at the thought of that. She felt her phone buzz in her hand, and she receives a message from Jenna to remind her to bring the pie that was made. Diana would be that person when she makes something but forgot to bring the dessert. She lowkey it for herself instead of letting others eat her baked good, especially from her dad’s secret recipes in the apple pie.

Grab everything and head outdoor, but her phone buzzes again, making her place the pie down to check the message. She smiles at the message sent from Jenna; she put her phone back in her purse.

“Loki, leash!” Diana chirp making Loki drop his bone and trout toward the front door where the leash laid on the end table by the door. He took the black leather leash into his mouth; he waits for Diana to bend down to hook the leash through the loop of the red collard. Diana trained him to get his leash and other commands; she taught him to the task.

She picks up the pie in her free hand and heads toward the car with a very prissy German shepherd trotting beside her. She quickly buckles him in and shut the back door. She buckles herself into the driver's side as the pie and purse on the passage side.

“Why I’m missing something?” Diana questions herself as a light bulb click on. She unbuckles herself with the keys in her hand, locking the door as she sighs in relief. The redhead ran back to her car, pulling out the driveway going toward the Gilbert house.

She arrives at to house. It took her a good thirty minutes to get to the place since she lives 7 blocks away, but she ran to the store, picking up a bottle of white wine. She parks in front of the house, seeing Caroline and Elena sitting in the porc with a bag of chips in Caroline's lap. Diana hops out of the car as Elena already by her side, seeing the

“Let me take the pie and that,” Elena command taking the wine and pie from her hands before Diana rejects to help. Diana reaches out the wine, so Elena and Caroline do not sneakily hide it and not be under watchful eyes.

“Elena, do not eat it!”

“Damn,” Elena defeat pout looking that the pie before going toward the house. Diana unbuckles Loki from the jump out of the car. Diana shut the door walking to the front door as Caroline's face light up, mostly seeing Diana and Loki.

“Di,” Caroline perks taking the leash from Diana as she offers it to her because Caroline wants to play with him. She hugs her cousin before going into the house seeing Jenna and Elena in the kitchen preparing the BBQ.

“Hey, Jenna,” Diana chirp going beside her, smiling at her best friend. Jenna and look down, looking for her fur baby, not her side. “He with Caroline right now,” Diana chuckles, knowing Jenna is obsessed with dogs.

“I brought Loki a special treat,” Jenna said, grabbing the wine out her hand putting it on the counter. Elena pours the chips into the bowl as Diana moves the pie away from her, knowing she will eat it before anyone get a chance. Elena gave her a playful pout.

“Jen, you did not need to do that,” Diana chuckles, seeing the peanut butter cookies for dogs.

“He is guest,” Jenna defends herself. 

“Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction.” Elena spoke up, breaking the conservation between the friend.

“Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?” Jenna whines, not wanting Damon to be here. Diana is not too happy either to hear that Alaric invited Damon. Now she was going to try to keep her blood pressure down.

“Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on, Jenna, be nice.”

“Yeah, Jenna, be nice,” Diana mimics, making Jenna throw a grape at her hitting her cheek.

“I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you,” Jenna said, giving her a glance as Diana mentally agree with her friend.

“Good news! I found the shot glasses!” Manson Lockwood enters the kitchen with tequila and shot glasses in the other.

“That would be my exit,” Elena said, taking a handful of grapes before leaving the adult alone.

“Diana Burkhardt, you look great!” Mason compliment looking her up and down.

“You don’t look bad for yourself,” Diana said awkwardly. Her green eyes did not meet his instead to the floor.

“You're here for 10 minutes, and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally,” Jenna said, smiling, grabbing the shot glasses putting them down on the counter. Diana smiled at the old memory of back in high school when it was the three of them.

“Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man.”

“Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already.” Alaric said, walking in the kitchen seeing the redhead next to Jenna looking standoffish.

“Just happy to be invited.”

“Thank Ric; it was his idea.” Jenna points toward Alaric.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt.” Alaric said, looking at Mason and Diana smiling.

“I've got dirt. I've got dirt.”

“I have no secrets. Only dirty shame.” Jenna wink at Diana toward Mason, making her roll her eyes in irritation.

“So much dirt in a bag,” Diana said, chuckling uncomfortably; Jenna shoves her elbow in her side. Jenna pours the tequila into the glasses handing them each one.

“To dirty shame. “They all clink their glasses. Diana tilts her head back as the alcohol burns her throat, giving her a buzz.

“Hey.” The devil walks in, making Diana get a headache just looking at him.

“Damon."

“We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy.” Alaric said, grabbing an empty shot glass and pour tequila. Diana took, earning herself a glance from the vampire hunter.

“Here. Use mine.” Jenna shoves the shot glass in Damon’s hand, leaving the room with Alaric follow behind, giving Diana a ‘make sure he does not do anything stupid.’ Diana's eyebrow moves in confusion, not knowing what is going on. She knew they were up to something without her being involved with the plan.

“She doesn't like me very much,” Damon said sleepily to them.

“I don’t blame her,” Diana draws as she grabs the bowl of chips before leaving. Caroline came in, holding the bowl out of her before going out of the house.

“Really?”

“Try taming the thirst,” Caroline greedily said, making Diana sigh in defeat, not wanting to make it any worse for her cousin. She found out Caroline was just turned by Katherine not too long ago. The redhead likes to find a doppelganger bitch and separate her head from her body. 

….

**_1864_ **

_Thomas Burkhardt gave his wife one last glance before leaving the mansion that Margaret felt unwell from the night before. He walks away, not knowing a certain redhead following sneakily like a cat watching the mouse for its meal._

_He greeted the young vampire Katherine and George Lockwood near the Salvatore Mansion._

_“Mr. Burkhardt,” Katherine acknowledges him as Lockwood shifting on his feet, seeing the young man in front of him feeling imitated_ _by him even if they are friends._

_“I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round-up happens tonight.” George said, not greeting Thomas wanting to get away from him as soon as possible._

_“Good. Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze.”_

_“We will,” Thomas said with grim._

_“27 vampires.”_

_“Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft.”_

_“We’ll be there to set you free.”_

_“Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire.” Katherine said as both men nodded in agreement._

_Thomas head back home, hearing a branch snap behind him, making a stop in his track. He turns, seeing only a tree where the sound came from. He walks with caution, not wanting to let the person runoff. The person moves from behind the tree in his sight._

_Margaret Burkhardt shoots him a glare gripping the necklace that her hand turning white. Thomas knew he could not keep his secret to himself when Margaret has her own. His hazel eyes stared into her cold green ones._

_“Margaret, please let me explain,“ Thomas begs at his wife._

_“Just be careful. I don’t actually trust her,” Margaret's eyes soften as she walks forward, mumbling something under her breath. She brought her hands to unclasp the chain that hung around her neck. Thomas questions her strangeness when she reaches around his neck, making him bend down a bit for her._

_“Please wear this; it will protect you,” Margaret claps the chain around his neck as it laid on his chest. Thomas grabs it, inspecting the blue crystal. He knew how much that crystal means to her, and she willing to give this to him without any logic behind it._

_“How will this protect me?” Thomas implied tucking it under his coat like protecting his prize. Margaret just started to take the next step of opening to him._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“Too much,” Thomas jokes making her smile brightly at him._

_Later that night, hell broke through, capturing all the vampires that live in this town as Thomas watch Giuseppe Salvatore killed his own sons, trying to save the woman they both love. Thomas never felt such relief seeing the older Salvatore brother dead but felt guilt wash over him._

_He laid on the ground as blood came pouring out. One of the vampires attacked him from behind, draining him. He waited for death to take as a friend. He closed his tired eyes as he whispers goodbye to the world._

_He shot his hazel eyes open, gasping for air. He sat up in shock, inspecting the wound on his neck has once existed. One moment he was dead, the next alive. He remembered the crystal his wife gave him. He knew his wife just saved him without even knowing it._

_……_

The redhead sat next to Jenna, watching Damon draw something that looks like a wolf with a tutu. Diana took a slip of her second glass of wine while playing the dreadful game of Pictionary. Loki laid by her feet, eating the treat that Jenna was so excited to give.

“Dress! Ballerina!” Jenna holler beside reminding how loud she can be when she has too many drinks.

“Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!” Caroline yelled excitedly next to Elena.

“No, no.” Damon corrects the two.

“A dog! Hound-dog!” Jenna yelled louder each time.

“Oh my god,” Diana mumble slouching more on the couch, Alaric who was sitting on the other side of her, was laughing.

“Come on, grandma, loosen up!” Damon spoke, making her gulp down her wine faster. 

"Dances with Wolves," Mason said as everyone turned to look at him. Diana had literally no idea what Mason is.

“Mason wins...again.”

“How is that a wolf?” Jenna hinted, walking toward the board to flip the new page. Diana got up, going into the kitchen with Elena unwrapping the pie that Diana made earlier today.

“Gosh, can’t wait,” Diana groans, placing the empty wine glass in the sink as the devil walks into the kitchen, looking to defend about the pie. Elena rolls her eyes, remembering the pie in the box that Damon brought at the Grill earlier.

“Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy,” Damon said, smirking, then look at Diana, who happens to lean the counter.

“Will you stop plying her with alcoho _l?’_

 _“I_ agree; please stop,” Diana moan putting her hands on her head, trying to dull the headaches she had today or whenever she turns. She thought drinking would help a bit, but it did the opposite.

“I want her to like me.”

“How is operation Lockwood?” Elena question, Diana tilts her head in confusion about what this about.

“He's my new BFF,” Damon said crustily.

“Will someone tells me what the hell is going on here!” Diana whispers yell at the teen brunette, wanting an answer.

“I thought Bonnie told you,” Elena bit her lip in frustration about to open her mouth. Still, Damon cut her off rudely, making Diana across her arms at him.

“I know you are new and all, but can werewolf scent others?” Damon cockily asks the redhead.

“No? What does this have to do with this?” Diana quizzed, her eyebrow rise not remembering in the written journal that explains that ability to sniff out other werewolves.

“Sherlock, I thought you suppose to know by everything. Did the FBI does not train you right?” Diana wants to slap the smirk off his face.

“Stop playing a game with me, just spill,” Diana sass placing her hands on her hips as Elena look between them.

“One word: werewolf,” Diana's green eyes widen in the realization that Mason Lockwood was one too. Jenna walks back into the kitchen before she put another word out.

“There you are. Isn't this fun?” Diana zooms out on the conservation as her headaches seem to the dull bit. Loki ran in by Diana's thigh with those expressive eyes. She chuckles, pulling out the peanut butter cookie for the dog out of the packet flat handed to him. He happily walkway going back living room, hearing Alaric playing with him.

“These are fancy,” Damon said, breaking Diana out her thought seeing the sliver knife in Damon's hand.

“Thanks. My mother's silver set.” Elena and Damon look at each other as Diana rolls her mentally. They had no idea what they are getting themselves into. Stupid be stupid. Elena left the kitchen, seeing Caroline going toward the front door as Elena tag along to get out of the house.

Mason walks in, sitting on the bar as Alaric took his place next to Diana facing Mason. Damon walks with the pie placing it in front of the mansions, putting the sliver cake knife in the pie but not cutting into it.

“Mason, why don't you start us off?” Damon gave him a smug as Mason just stared at him.

“I can do it,“ Diana huff, about to grab the cake knife, but Damon slaps her hands away, making her glare at him.

“Sure,” Mason put both of his hands digging into the pie, taking a big chunk on the plate. Diana wants to kill Damon right now.

“I apologize; I'm an animal.”

“No shit, I made that,” Diana said in disgust, not wanting to eat the pie she made.

“So, Mason, you and Jenna never dated?” Ric spoke, changing the subject.

“She was always lost in Logan Fell land. I dated her,” Mason point at Diana, who was shifting, giving her a wink making her turn red like a tomato. Damon looks between them with amusements.

“Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf.” If Diana can slap Damon for all the wolf pun, she would.

“I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends.”

…..

It was nighttime Diana all ready to go home to get away from the Damon and Mason pettiness. Oh god, the headaches just keep getting worse. It seems like Damon keeps feeding it some more. She buckles Loki in the back seat seeing Mason coming out of the house.

“Hey, Diana, can you take me home? I have Carol drop me off; my car is getting a fix.”

“Yes, sure, hop right in,” Diana said, getting into her jeep as Mason got in the passenger side. She pulls out the driveway head toward the Lockwood Mansion.

“Mason, you would not believe what just happen to me,” Diana burst out loud; Mason turns his head, waiting for her to continue. “I am just like you. I thought I could trust you.” Diana is playing a dangerous game here, and she does not trust him. Knowing something was off if Damon and Alaric did not trust him. So, Diana going to play the cards of trust and lies.

“You can trust me. When did you turn?”

“Three days ago, by a compelling bitch,” Diana growl gripping the steering wheel, and Mason frown.

“I knew it was going to happen at one point but never thought it would actually happen. Why am I telling you this?”

“We as a pack take care of each other. Let me help you,” Mason offers as Diana nod in agreement to play along.

“I have your back if you have mine.”

“How did you active the curse?” Curious how my ex-boyfriend became what he is now. He told about the attack he has in Florida and how the guy just came at him, accusing him of messing around with his girlfriend when he did not.

Diana slams the break seeing the devil standing in the middle of the road as he owns it.

“Why can I get away from him?” Diana whine putting her head on the wheel as the headaches return out of nowhere. Diana and Mason got out of the car as Loki bark at the devil in front of the vehicle.

“Damon? What? More dog jokes?”

“Ah, those got old.” Damon stabs Mason with the silver knife as he fell on the road.

“Damon,” Diana seethe going beside Mason, pulling the sliver knife out throwing at Damon. He just looks at it as Diana's hands would it burn by it, but it not.

“Stupid myth, don’t believe everything you read, moron!” The redhead shouts in annoyance, helping Mason get out the road.

“Duly noted.”

“I was really looking forward to the last call. Now you made an enemy.” Mason said, glaring at him heading off to her car.

“Damon, stop following me!” Diana yelled and gave him a wink before getting in the car, speeding past him.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, remember I got your back,” Diana said, giving him a weak smile. She made a turn toward the Lockwood Mansion; she parks in front of it.

“Diana, do you have a moonstone?” Mason asks, unbuckling himself.

The redhead gave him a look. “What that?”

“It milky colored and valueless,” Mason explains to her.

“No, why?” Diana lies to Mason, wanting to know more about it before trusting him.

“Somewhere in the old records, it said that George Lockwood and Thomas Burkhardt were friends that they broke it in half.” Mason finish as Diana shook her head, lying about it.

“No, it old and probably got lost over the years ago,” Diana indicated as Mason nod opening the door giving a good night as she watches him get in the house, seeing Tyler at the door giving a wave.

“Mason Lockwood, what are you up to?”

She drove home as her headaches getting worse by the moment. She finally pulls up to the driveway as Loki trail behind her. Shutting the door behind as a sharp pain spark through her head, making hold it with her hands in pain, dropping everything on the floor.

_“No!” She held the body in her arm, not wanting to let go. She did not realize the killer was approaching her from behind. Her head shot up, looking into the hunted blue eyes she has ever seen._

_“Who are you?" She only got a glance of him before she magically appeared outside in shock._

Diana gasps in pain, remembering something that was lost a long time ago. Oh, the look of the kill when she sees him tomorrow. 

…….

**1864**

“George. Thomas,”

“Your carriage is just waiting.”

“All done, George and Thomas. Thank you.”

“Now, onto your part of the deal,” Thomas said, holding his hand out as Katherine pull out the moonstone breaking it in half by her vampire strength. They both look at her in confusion.

“If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you, and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't.” Katherine threatens them both as Thomas rolls his green eyes at her being dramatic. She handed them each part of the stone as Thomas immensely put in his coat.

“We shall take each other's secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry.” George said herriy as Thomas went into his separate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this update. What is your first thought on Thomas and Margaret Burkhardt? Do you think they are the typical "I'm good but evil deep down?"  
> What Margaret deal? I like to see everyone thoughts!  
> I know there was not a lot of Alaric and Diana in this, but I promise I got everything plan.  
> I just realized Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy have not interacted with Diana yet, do not worry it wroth the wait.


End file.
